She Will Be Loved
by IfICouldIWould65
Summary: Pansy Parkinson. No One reallys know her. This is the story of her journey of love and heartbreak with none other then Draco Malfoy.


I stand in the shadows, watching my first love and his new toy. His long graceful fingers dance across her body and she moans excitedly. I slump against the wall and slide down. I want to put my head into my hands but I can't stop watching. He enters her roughly and then pulls out as her annoying squeal lets out his name. He puts his clothes back on and then walks away. He walked away, and left her lying there, eyes closed and heart racing trying to savor his touch, his kiss, and his taste. He walked away from her just like he did from me.

_This is the story of Pansy Parkinson_

I met Malfoy when i was 10. We were both forced to go to a party for Millicent Bullstrode's 11th birthday. His father made him spark a conversation. I remember exactly what he looked like. His deep grey eyes weren't searching for hope like they are now, and his light blonde hair was slicked back. I remember snorting and thinking that he was an exact statue of his father. He was really witty and friendly. When our fathers forced us to dance together, i felt the tingle of his hands on my waist. My first crush. We avoided each other's eyes, but on the ending notes he looked over my shoulder and to his father. He looked back at my face and bit his bottom lip. He slowly leaned in and captured my lips and a simple and short kiss. When i did side-along apparation with my father when we left the party, he told me that Malfoy and i were to marry when we turned 20. I felt so much joy and happiness, i couldn't fall asleep. I fantasized about our wedding, about our children, and our lives together.

Malfoy used me as a toy until our 5th year. I returned from my summer in Portagul completely blossomed. My "pug-like" appearence had changed. My teeth were perfectly alinged, my wide brown eyes had become softer. My straight dark brown hair lay inches beneath my breast, and my curvy body was no longer chubby, but soft, tan, and feminine.

Father invited the Malfoys over to dinner. I ran upstairs to get dressed. I put on my "get lucky, or die trying" black lace panties and bra under a dark green floor length gown that hugged my curves and showed off my chest. I put my emerald chandelier earings and a long gold chain necklace with a round emerald on.

I stood with my mother as my father welcomed theMalfoy's to our manor. Draco looked as handsome as ever. His blonde hair was no longer slicked back, and his long toned body was in a black pinstripe Armani suit with green lining. My parents led his to the living room to have a pre-dinner drink.

" Hello Draco" i said as i gracefully carried myself over to him.

"Pansy?" he said questionly as his grey eyes skimmed my body.

"Yes?" I said before he captured my lips is a fierce kiss. His tongue explored my mouth, his lips were almost bruising to mine. I wanted him so bad. We kissed for minutes, hours, days, weeks, i don't know how long the kissed lasted. I just know that it was the proudest i had ever felt. I was finally good enough for Draco Malfoy.

_That night I lost my virginity to Draco. He had never wanted to have sex with me. I was always that disgusting pig to him. I remember everything so clearly..._

His blonde hair hung in his eyes as he hungrily pulled off my bra and panties with his teeth. I teased him for about an hour. Kissing and traveling lower while my hand was wrapped around his bulging cock. He moaned in anger as his turned me beneath him and entered me. I let a tiny scream escape as tears began to roll down my cheeks. He kissed them away and comforted me.

"Harder" i whispered. He smiled and did it again.

"like that?" he breathed into her mouth and he collapsed on top of her. felt his heart racing onto her breast and his erection pressing against her thigh. I cradled his head in her hand and whispered "yes." beforewe fell asleep.

_I look back on that night. It was the happiest night of my life. Draco was finally mine. I loved him and i felt as though he loved me to. During our fifth year we made love about every night. He actually took me to quidditch games and made it well-known that i was his official girlfriend. He even beat Theodore Nott up when he spiked my butterbeer. That summer was perfect. We vacationed to Greece together and became ever more in love through our 6th year._

_In our 7th year, He got bored. He knew my body, he knew my thoughts, he knew how to read me. He start messing around with all these girls. I knew that he didn't want me as much as he used to, and i always kenw through out our relationship that he had a chance of using other girls. I mean, he was so gorgeous, and he knew it, so why shouldn't he._

_I didn't see him until the month we were to be married. He was so beautiful. I wanted to make love to him right there, but i thought it would be kind of trashy looking if we made love at our rehearsel dinner. I don't think he will ever love me as much as he did, but im satisfied knowing that i have the rest of our lifes to help him decide if he really loves me._


End file.
